Wireless communication systems are known to support wireless communications between wireless communication devices affiliated with the system. Such wireless communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of wireless communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more standards. Such wireless communication standards include, but are not limited to IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), wireless application protocols (WAP), local multi-point distribution services (LMDS), multi-channel multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or-variations-thereof.
An IEEE 802.11 compliant wireless communication system includes a plurality of wireless communication devices (e.g., laptop, personal computer, personal digital assistant, et cetera) coupled to a station and a plurality of access points. The access points are physically distributed within the wireless communication system to provide seamless wireless services throughout the system for its wireless communication devices. As is known, each access point utilizes one of a plurality of channels (i.e., frequencies) to communicate with affiliated stations, (i.e., stations within the coverage area of the access point and registered with the access point). Such coverage area is generally referred to as a basic service set (BSS). To minimize interference between adjacent BSSs, access points use different channels. The use of differing channels forms a pattern of channel reuse, which is commonly referred to as a cell pattern.
Currently, the establishment of a cell pattern within a wireless communication system is a manual process. As such, when a BSS is added to or deleted from a wireless communication system, the cell pattern is manually revised (i.e., channel assignments are determined by a human system administrator, who reprograms the access points based on their new channel assignments). As with many computational intensive processes, having key decisions made by humans lead to potential errors, requires highly trained personnel, and is expensive.
As is also known, once a cell pattern is established there are few mechanisms to verify that the channel pattern is optimal (i.e. a BSS has acceptable levels of interference from adjacent BSSs). Typically, unacceptable interference is detected when customers (e.g., users of wireless communication devices) complain of poor service quality.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that automates an access point's channel selection for optimal cell patterns, automates channel reallocation when interference on a current channel is unacceptable and/or to conform to regulatory requirements.